A dream
by Sunstar04
Summary: A dream is a wish your heart makes.


Title: A Dream (1/1)

Author: Sunstar

Rating: PG

Pairing: R/T (though no names are mentioned)

Category: romance, a bit of angst maybe? dunno... I'm bad at judging these things...

Summary: This story is too short for a summary, so just read it.

Disclaimer: No names, so I don't need one.

Spoilers: None

Status: Completed

Author's note: I wrote this one in like an hour. Just a little shorty. Wanted to write and happened to get an inspiration. :) The story takes place before Insurrection and Nemesis.

Thanks go to my beta readers for helping me! :)

All feedback is welcome and hoped (begged) for but please be gentle.

Copyright (c) 2004 Sunstar

**A Dream**

Everyone else had left, I was alone. The lights had been turned off so the room was bathed in moonlight.

I closed my eyes for a second. If I listened carefully enough I could hear the faint sound of a song. I opened my eyes and looked down at myself.

I was wearing a dress. The most beautiful dress I could have ever imagined. I ran my hand over the fabric. It felt light and soft as silk as it flowed like water through my fingers. The light from outside was making it glow like tiny stars, transforming anyone wearing it into a goddess.

Slowly, the music began to get louder. I could feel someone in the room with me. I lifted my eyes and let my gaze stop at the figure in the far corner. I could hardly breathe. It was him.

I couldn't move, I felt paralyzed. He was watching me and I could feel his desire wash over me in waves. My mind was racing, and my heart was beating faster than ever. I swallowed the lump in my throat and whispered his name. I whispered his name so quietly that I thought he didn't hear me. But he did. He started to move towards me, never breaking eye contact.

Even though my eyes were glued to his, I could still see his every move, every muscle moving under his clothes. He looked so gorgeous, so handsome. It seemed like someone had made his suit to match my gown. How could he have known. It was impossible, but still true.

He was halfway across the room now, and my whole body was trembling, waiting. I could feel he was just as excited as I was, and just as nervous and scared. But underneath the fear was the strong desire I had felt before. It was so strong, it was flooding every part of my being. But I didn't stop it, I let it happen.

He was still walking towards me. Every second he got closer ... and closer... until he was right in front of me.

"Breathe" I heard him say with a hint of a smile on his lips.

I obeyed, taking in a shaky breath, inhaling the scent of him. His lips turned into a tender smile, and I smiled back. The look he gave me sent more shivers down my spine.

I felt him reach for my hand, lifting it up to his lips and tenderly kissing it. A sensation of warmth rushed over me making my knees weak.

After closing his eyes for a second to savour the feeling, he opened them again and seemed to look right through my eyes into my soul.

"May I have this dance, please?" He asked, still holding my hand close to him.

"Yes" I whispered on an exhale.

He pulled me close to him and I could feel the heat radiate from him. He placed his right hand on my back and his left hand on my right. Setting my other hand on his upper-arm I adjusted my body against his.I could feel him breathing, his chest moving as rapidly as mine was.

I heard the music again, it was a slow waltz. The most beautiful waltz I knew.

He began swaying, holding me close. I was still trembling, barely able to stay on my feet.

Ever so slowly, he moved his arm up and down my back, soothing me, willing me to relax. His caresses were making me lose all sense of time and place. Our bodies were melting together, becoming one being.

After I had completely surrendered myself to him, he started moving. The music was guiding him, and he was guiding me. I felt like I was in heaven. We were all alone in our own universe, wrapped around each other and knowing nothing of the world around us. There was only him, and me, only us.

The music flowed through my veins like the blood running through my system. We must have been flying. I felt so light. My feet could not have been touching the ground.

We danced together in perfect sync. I was aware of his arms supporting me, his breath on my shoulder. He spun me around the room and I followed his lead. I would follow him anywhere and he knows that. My trust in him is complete. We're meant to be together.

Then, all too soon, the music began to fade and he dipped me slowly.

For what seemed like an eternity, his eyes locked with mine again and I could see all his emotions flicker on his face and feel them in my mind. His caring, his loyalty, his trust and his love. His love was what I could see and feel most clearly.

I tried to blink back the tears that were threatening to flow. I didn't know what caused them - sadness, happiness ...

Whatever the reason, I forced them back when his head bowed down towards me.

When his lips finally touched mine I wrapped my arms around his neck and hung on for dear life. I kissed him with all the love and passion I had in me, letting all the years of desperate longing, and fear of losing him pour into him with the force of a tidal wave.

I could feel our minds merge together, and the sensation of him caressing my soul was unbelievable.

It was the best moment of my life. I wish it could have lasted forever, but it didn't. With a last tender kiss he pulled away, tracing the outline of my face with his fingers.

"I love you" he whispered both out loud and silently, and the tears that I had been holding back, finally managed to break free. "I'll always love you. Never forget that."

Then, with a final look, he turned away ... turned away and walked back to where he had come from, to the shadows, disappearing from my sight and my mind.

I stood still, staring at the spot where he had disappeared for several minutes until I lowered my head.

The dress was gone. I was back in my uniform.

It was just my imagination. It was all a dream.

I looked at the stars outside and hoped. Hoped that someday my dream would come true.

The End


End file.
